bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ryukou/BakuTech Episode 2: My Companion, Dragaon
Today is BakuTech's Episode 2 entitled "My Companion, Dragaon." The episode opens with Harubaru and Tatsuma walking at the alleyways. Tatsuma asks Harubaru about Flare Dragaon. Harubaru pats Tatsuma in the head and tells him about his beginnings with Flare Dragaon. The scene shifts to the Bakugan Dojo where Harubaru is trying to perfect his shooting technique with Nata Nagina. Nagina went bouncing around walls and ceilings (not recommended in real life :P ). Master Shimo (in steroids, apparently) yelled at Harubaru "YOU STUPID! You're doing it wrong! You're supposed to aim for the Gate Card!" ''then Master Shimo tells Harubaru that Bakugan does not only have physical forms but also have feelings and so Harubaru needs to form a connection with his Bakugan to do it right next time. Harubaru drifted to the statue behind him and saw the uber cool Flare Dragaon. Master Shimo tells him that its the guardian of the dojo and the rival of Destroy Munikis (insert uber cool face-to-face DM and FD here) Harubaru found it uber leet so he asked for Flare Dragaon and Master Shimo (reluctantly) gave it to him. Master Shimo then explains that Flare Dragaon can inflict Critical K.O. with higher chance than any usual Bakugan (cue in the image showing Nata Nagina PWNING Sha Nojichi off the Gate Card). Master Shimo gave him an ultimatum that should the latter fail to achieve Critical K.O. with Flare Dragaon, he's taking the leet BakuTech back to the pillow. The scene shifts to Harubaru's room in their house (cool Flare Dragaon poster btw). He kept on practicing his shooting skills that night until FD landed on his forehead (Kids, don't try that at home) and PWNED him. Harubaru is knocked down but Flare Dragaon rolled off in the floor and opened in the gate card (KAKKOI!!). Harubaru got up and trained all night. Back to the Dojo with lots of Cannon Fodders (aka: Unnamed characters), Master Shimo, Harubaru and Raichi (at the other side of the room). Master Shimo introduces the Long Shoot Challenge (aka: "Critical Course" in real life, something that I really hate doing). Harubaru asked what's the objective of the game and Master Shimo explains that Harubaru should shoot Flare Dragaon strong enough so that it can knock out Mica Laurel (insert Mica's troll face here) off the Gate Card at the end of the Long White Plank that they set up (insert Raichi's smirk here). First Attempt: Harubaru shoots Flare Dragaon but his pushing strength is not enough so Flare Dragaon failed to even reach the gate card (cue in Mica's troll face and Raichi's smirk). Second Attempt: Harubaru shoots Flare Dragaon with more pushing strength but the direction is wrong and so Flare Dragaon fell down the swimming pool (cue in Flare saying "I DON'T WANNA TAKE A BATH!). Harubaru jumps off the plank and takes a swim too, yelling "DRAGAON!!" Everyone was like "Ohhh!!" and Harubaru emerges out of the water with Flare Dragaon in his hand. Third Attempt: Harubaru returns to the shooting area, surprising cannon fodders that he still hasn't given up. Harubaru thought to himself while flames rage behind him (for special effects). Harubaru finally called Dragaon his "Aibou" (which means "Companion" NOT Love Machine. This ain't Summer Wars, folks). Harubaru shoots Dragaon with enough pushing strength and in the right direction which sets the plank on fire. With that, Dragaon successfully PWNS Mica Laurel off the Gate Card and Harubaru takes home his new Aibou. Poor Nata Nagina, you're no longer the favorite. :/ The Announcer Guy did said "Dragaon Stand! Harubaru Hinode Wins!" Harubaru runs to the plank to get Flare Dragaon while yelling "YATTA-ZE!" (I DID IT!) and Raichi sarcastically smirking "You got lucky" while Harubaru jumps around the end of the plank and toss Flare Dragaon up and down (not recommended IRL too). Raichi then asks Master Shimo what has gotten into the latter why he gave him FD. Master Shimo said he's confident in Harubaru's skills. End of the episode is Harubaru raising Flare Dragaon in the sky and saying "YATTA ZE!" Next Episode ~ '''Shoot to Extremes! Also known as Sega Toys saying '"BUY GIF GINRYU!" Featured Brawls Harubaru vs Raichi (Long Shoot Challenge, not a regular Brawl) Win: Harubaru Characters Seen Harubaru Hinode Tatsuma Master Shimo ...a bunch of Cannon Fodder Raichi Kuronashi Bakugan Seen Flare Dragaon Nata Nagina Sha Nojichi Mica Laurel Trivia The way Harubaru got Flare Dragaon in the TV Anime is different from the manga. In the manga, Harubaru and Raichi got FD and DM after proving themselves to Master Shimo so that they can combat the BakuThieves. Now this episode makes me doubt the possibility of the BakuThieves ever appearing in the anime although Sho Grif and Koh Grif are in the opening song so the BakuTech Colisseo arc will definitely appear sometime in August...most probably (Yay Harou Kido! XD). Since this is a 5-minute episode, adding the BakuThieves might require 15 minutes of airtime due to their action-packed encounters in the manga. Zakuro :( "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 00:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) PS: Special thanks to Nintendocan for recording the video and Winxrainbowrix for reminding Nintendocan to record the video. I missed today's episode because Slumberland doesn't want me to leave. :/ Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews